Doubled Mint
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = Start of Turn: Double this Plant's Strength and Health. |flavor text = He'll grow on you. Just give him time.}} Doubled Mint is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 2 and has 1 /2 when first played. Double Mint's ability doubles its and at the start of every turn. Origins Doubled Mint is based on a peppermint. Its name might be a reference to Doublemint, a brand of chewing gum which is manufactured by the Wrigley Company. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Ability: Start of Turn:' Double this Plant's Strength and Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He'll grow on you. Just give him time. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |2 }}. Strategies With Doubled Mint is a much more powerful version of Pea Pod. If it is undefended, it will be destroyed too early and never really have an impact. When given time, it can overwhelm the zombie hero by achieving incredible damage and health. Unlike Pea Pod, Doubled Mint also benefits heavily from stat boosters, as they will be doubled every turn due to its ability. Doubled Mint greatly benefits from a buff that has given it more health, meaning it will be more difficult to dispose of. However, if the player can guard it well, this can be used as an early cheap plant, and lead to an early win. Using the Root Wall superpower trick (only achievable with Grass Knuckles) is a good idea to guard it from zombie tricks or fighters. Using this early game is the best strategy, as it will apply major pressure to the zombie hero. However, beware of Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, Deadly, or Cut Down to Size, as they can defeat this in one hit. Against Try and dispose of this plant as quickly as possible, as letting it live will only make it stronger. It is strongly advised to destroy this plant on the turn it was planted, especially if it is used on the second turn. If its stats get out of hand, bouncing this plant is a good way to stall, as its stats will reset. Using Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm or zombies with Deadly is also a good idea, but beware of bonus attacks if you're using the fourth option. The player can also reduce this plant's strength when it is newly planted to 0, making this useless for anything but walling at a cost of a space since the effect doubles, not adding up. However, beware of Fertilizer or Grow-Shroom if you try this strategy, as it will have low strength but high enough health to let it grow. Gallery Doubled_Mint_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Doubled Mint's statistics HD Doubled Mint.png|HD Doubled Mint Doubled Mint Card.png|Card Doubled Mint first stage.png|Doubled Mint's first stage Doubled Mint second stage.png|Doubled Mint's second stage Doubled Mint third stage.png|Doubled Mint's third stage Strong doubled mint.jpg|Doubled Mint with 128 /100 stats Opmint.jpg|Doubled Mint with 472 /632 Doubled Mint attacking.png|Doubled Mint attacking Landscaper_weakening_Doubled_Mint.jpeg|Doubled Mint being weakened by Landscaper Doubled_Mint_defeated_by_Ricket_Science.jpeg|Doubled Mint being destroyed by Rocket Science Defeated Doubled Mint.png|Destroyed Doubled Mint DestroyedDoubledMint-2.jpg|Destroyed Doubled Mint #2 when you're doubled mint is too op.png|Doubled Mint with 49152 /55276 DM.jpg Old DoubledMintHDescription.png|Doubled Mint's old statistics Doubled Mint appearing.png|Doubled Mint's animation when played Doubleddoubledmint.jpeg|2nd stage (leaves opened) Doubled Mint's animation in his final stage.png|Doubled Mint's animation when it goes to its final stage QuadDoubledMint.jpeg|Final stage (leaves opened in back) Doubled Mint silhouette.png|Doubled Mint's silhouette Receiving Doubled Mint.png|The player receiving Doubled Mint from a Premium Pack CaptainCombustiblePack.png|Doubled Mint on Captain Combustible's Premium Pack Videos 4.196.736 Strength of Doubled Mint - Plants vs Zombies Heroes - Epic Battle Part 1 Trivia *Its card features a Doubled Mint in its final stage. *Excluding a hero's superpower trick, it is tied for the cost of the lowest legendary, along with Barrel of Deadbeards. *Every time its ability activates, its leaves open in an order. *If it doubles its stats over 2,147,483,647, the stat will change to 0. If this happens with its strength, it will still attack, and if this happens with its health, it will not be destroyed even though the health reads 0. **This is due to an integer overflow. * Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, Deadly, and Cut Down to Size are the only cards that can kill Doubled Mint in one hit when its strength is bigger than 30. ru:Удвоенная Мята Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants